fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Lets Build DMS a new castle Telethon
Intr ZoshiX: (In a suit and bowtie) Hello, ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the Lets build DMS a new castle telethon! As we show you various acts and shows, please feel free to donate to our cause, to rebuild a castle (owned by the not-that innocent DMS.) that was destroyed by a giant laser beam. Your donations will be shown on the giant screen behind me. Our goal tonight is $100,000... whatever the currency is. ZoshiX: We have our first donation by Lazro! Some trusty knives that are estimated worth about $3400! So that brings our total up to...3400! ZoshiX: Samuel17 and the theme company have just given us a value o $20,000! That brings it up to 23,400! keep it up guys! ZoshiX: Well, thanks guys! HGD just gave us over $90,000! Have a great night! Act 1 ZoshiX: Wait... we don't have any acts yet. PLEASE HELP! -Lazro jumps in with a SLEUTH ROLL, takes out his TRUSTY KNIVES- >LR: "YAAAAAAAA-oh. Wait, which apartment was the cosplay in?" ZoshiX: Fine, I'll do something. *pulls something out of his pocket* If somebody donated now I'll give away my grandma's secret cuberry pie. It's the best ever! Lazro: Hmm... Lazro: *Checks MSPA forums* Lazro: ...It was LAST WEEK?!?! Lazro: ALJSDFJASJDKFJSKDJFISKDJfkmoo. Lazro: *remembers how many boondollars he spent on each* Lazro: Hey, I could sell these. Lazro: *Puts down the knives on Zoshi's desk* Lazro: These 10 knives are 340 boondollars each. Will ya take em? ZoshiX: Uh, yeah. Do you mean more? You just gave us 10. Oh, and stop spacing out your lines. ZoshiX: ALRIGHT! If nobody makes a donation I'll LAUNCH AN EFFING NU-... sorry for that. Please people, we only have the night. Samuel17: *Suddenly falls from above, riding Zoomatt* Samuel17: THAT WAS COOL! Samuel17: So I need to sell something? Something to sell... something to sell... Samuel17: Mmmkay, there is it! I will sell you THIS: *shows a big gold ball* Samuel17: This is a big gold ball! It worths... ZOMG! 10000 boondollars!? Well... you gonna take it? Or it is too expensive for you... I could send you something that cost less if you want... ZoshiX: NO, NO THATS GREAT ILL TAKEIT! Oh, and we just sold our expensive green-theme for a cheaper blue one. $10,000! Samuel17: Thanks! ZOOMATT! PREPARE YOURSELF! *then goes away* Samuel17: I'VE FORGOT SOMETHING! Samuel17: *Suddenly appears right near ZoshiX* DMS warps over to Sam and punches him through a wall. DMS: ME FIRST. Anyways, I just sold Silver's body and made 20,000 dollars!!! DMS: Sam, you were saying? Samuel17: MFGFG FFGFGF!!! DMS then walks over to Sam and rips him out of the wall, tearing it down in the process. Samuel17: GODAIOJSDPOADJAPSÒFLJVSD Samuel17: Why are you doing this? Anyway... I was thinking about selling TEH MIGHTY RAINBOW SWORD! I've done a copy, but this one can't attack well. This copy is only made for selling, and decoration! It costs 50000 dollars! Will you buy it also? Trust me... this really gonna make your friends jealous (apart from me obviously, since I already have the TRUE rainbow sword. Samuel17: *looks angrily at DMS, thinking about preparing some surprise for him* Samuel17: (Thinking) Hope that it works... ZoshiX: Well, I cant take that money. What was that Samuel17? DMS: *Grabs sword and breaks in half* GET THAT FUCKING THING AWAY FROM ME!! ...Wait... Oops. FUCK! ZoshiX: Sigh... at least we didn't need that. Wait, what's the problem DMS? Afraid of a pretty little rainbow sword? DMS: YOU FORGOT WHAT THAT FUCKING PINK FUCKER USED TO BEAT ME BACK IN KIRBY DREAMLAND 2. Meanwhile, backstage... Cameraman: Man, I can't keep up with all of these censors! I'll just mute it. (what it sounds like on people's tv's.) DMS: bleep bleep bleep bleep bleep bleep bleep bleep bleep! ZoshiX: Oh, yeah. Good night everyone. I mean leave now, we can't afford to keep the set up much longer. Samuel17: I'VE COMPLETELY FORGOT THIS! AND THIS IS A FAKE ONE, YOU IDIOT! DMS, unamused, punches Samuel again. This time, he flies across the map. He flies into Lazro's house and smashes through it, tearing it to the ground. Lazro: DAMNIT! WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME?! Samuel17: *reappears right near DMS* Samuel17: So it surprises you that I can warp. I have a secret: it is E- I WON'T SAY IT! Samuel17: Oh and now how about trying to punch some hard stuff... I've brought my HEAVY ARMOR (not to sell...). Samuel17: You will have a hard time sending me out like that. Just I will keep warping back and have somes upgrades. Don't even think about sending me away. You won't be able... and if you try 3 MORE TIMES, you're done for... so think before TRYING to sending me out... DMS then raises his hand once and hits the armor. The armor disintegrates. He then zaps Samuel once, taking away his teleport powers. He then punches him again. He sails across the map. Meanwhile, at ZoshiX castle: ZoshiX: So guys, you done with that new reinforced wall we were working on? *Splat* was heard outside. ZoshiX: Well, I guess it works! Now who's going to scrape him off the wall? *A guard appears with a giant spatula* ZoshiX: ... Category:Content Category:Stories